The present invention is generally directed to automated vehicle wash systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle wash system having features enabling it to occupy a small footprint, if desired. The present invention relates, generally, to a vehicle wash apparatus and, more specifically, to a vehicle wash apparatus having a pair of spray arms adapted to move about the surface of the vehicle at an optimum cleaning distance over all the surfaces of the vehicle.
Motor vehicles are washed and cleaned in order to preserve and extend the life of the vehicle finish and maintain its appearance. Automatic drive-through wash facilities that provide this service are well known for the non-commercial vehicle owner. For example, traditional tunnel, conveyor-type wash facilities are common in this industry and typically employ an array of equipment that sequentially treats the vehicle with various operations as it passes through the facility. While these systems have generally worked for their intended purpose, the traditional tunnel systems occupy a considerable amount of space and often require a considerable amount of maintenance to keep the associated series of wash mechanisms operational. Further, the traditional tunnel systems generally consume sizable amounts of water and wash chemicals, and employ brushes and other friction-based systems to clean the exterior surfaces of the vehicle.
In addition to the tunnel systems, small bay wash systems are also employed. These systems provide space-savings over the tunnel conveyor systems. Accordingly, they may be employed in a variety of locations where space is at a premium, such as a single garage size bay in a gas station or at a convenience store. Additionally, the small bay wash systems generally provide directed nozzles or movable spray arms that deliver pressurized water and chemicals to the surface of the vehicle. Given these advantages, the use of small bay wash systems has been growing.
Wash systems are also employed in commercial environments for use with large numbers of vehicles for example. For example, commercial systems may have substantially more area in which to wash a vehicle compared to residential or non-commercial systems and, accordingly, may employ relatively complicated cleaning mechanisms. In such commercial systems, the vehicle may be moved through or parked in a building, such as a garage-like enclosure, as various cleaning processes are performed. The cleaning stations may take various forms including, for example, a pre-soak station, a soap application station, side and overhead brush stations, a rinse station, a liquid polish application station, and a drying station. Although such systems provide good cleaning of vehicles, the complexity and costs associated with operating such systems can be significant, and it would be desirable to have a system which is simpler and yet provides good cleaning characteristics in a more cost-effective manner.
In the touch-free wash systems, the systems may apply high pressure liquid streams to wash the vehicle as the vehicle sits at a stationary location. The liquid streams may be applied to the vehicle in several different manners, depending on design constraints. For example, the liquid streams may be applied concurrently over the length of the vehicle by a stationary assembly. Alternatively, the liquid streams may be applied by an assembly that moves relative to the vehicle. These types of systems may be referred to as rollover type vehicle wash systems. Rollover wash systems are so named because they move a wash mechanism back and forth about (i.e. roll over) a stationary vehicle. Rollover wash systems confine the wash event to one relatively small area, which allows the water and chemicals to be applied more effectively and efficiently. A gantry-type system is one example of a rollover vehicle wash system. The gantry style rollover wash system includes a movable system in which the wash mechanisms are contained within a large rigid inverted “U”-shaped housing that surrounds the vehicle and rides back and forth in floor-mounted tracks. The width of the gantry system is generally not adjustable, and therefore limits the size of the vehicle that can be effectively washed and puts wider vehicles at risk for damage. Some gantry style systems are constructed having a wider structure to span wider vehicles, but with a wider structure, smaller vehicles are not as effectively cleaned. Additionally, the front and rear ends of the vehicle are generally difficult to clean and are not properly cleaned. In such systems, a series of vehicle positioning sensors may be used to determine the position of the vehicle to control operation of the spray mechanisms during the cleaning operation.
Although touch-free overhead gantry systems are somewhat effective at removing some dirt from a vehicle, the touch-free system does not generally provide desired cleaning characteristics, particularly at some locations on the vehicle. Accordingly, improvements in the design and efficiency of such washing systems are needed.
In addition to the moveable gantry style devices, it is also known to provide wash systems that employ a fixed or rigid frame. A rigid frame wash system has a wide stationary frame that spans the wash area and provides an overhead bridge assembly that moves along the frame over the vehicle. One or more spray arms may then be used to direct high pressure cleaning fluid toward the vehicle. The spray arm is moved in a controlled manner to clean a parked vehicle. The controlled movement of the spray arm requires a complex and expensive mechanical system, and is prone to breakdowns requiring regular repair and maintenance.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved vehicle wash system that provided effective cleaning of all vehicle surfaces in a cost-effective system.